


Bench Scene

by gxrrenlxkes



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: #tyrus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxrrenlxkes/pseuds/gxrrenlxkes





	Bench Scene

Tj and Cyrus walk outside and sit down on the bench. Silence follows. Tj speaks up.

"Hey im sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I've put you through and im sorry for not being there for you."

"Its fine-"

"No let me explain...all this time I've been trying to find out who I was and...well i did...but when I finally did...someone came into my life and got in between me and who I truly was.

"Tj-"

"Cyrus I need to tell you"

"You don't need to tell me anything"

"Cyrus....Im gay."

"Oh....Well in that case im glad you told me.." Cyrus smiled.

Silence arose and then out of nowhere Cyrus blurted out "How did you know?"

"How did I know what?"

"That you are gay."

"Well I started feeling different around a guy and he just...made me feel all fuzzy inside and he also made me the happiest when we spent time together."

"Who- sorry I shouldn't ask that-"

"You.."

Cyrus' eyes widened. He was surprised that another guy liked him and of all people Tj kippen liked him.

"Oh..." Cyrus looked down. He looked up and opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He closed his mouth again but Tj noticed.

"Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"Tj..."

Tj waited giving Cyrus time to get comfortable with what he was about to say.

"I'm gay too...and...i like you. I should told you sooner but I didn't have the words to say it."

Tj's heart felt like it was going to explode. Without thinking he reached over and grabbed Cyrus' hand and they both began to smile.


End file.
